catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
SkyClan Camp
You have entered the SkyClan camp. This is a place for SkyClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Briarshine- *pads in and stretches* Sunpaw- I want to train! Littlestorm- Where is everyone? Poppystar-I'm here, if you guys still want me as leader... Mistfang: -sighs- Even if you did kill Coppernose, and, in a way, Crowflight, you're still our leader. You were just trying to protect us. Rainpaw: *excitedly buts her mentor's shoulder with her head* I want to battle-train! Mistfang: Let's train right here, then! -leaps into the air, slashing Rainpaw's muzzle with a paw, claws sheathed- Rainpaw: *swats her paw away and dives under Mistfang's belly, hooking her legs out from underneath her* Poppystar: *coughs* Silverleaf, I feel cold. Silverleaf: *feels pelt* Makes sense, since you have a fever. Poppystar: *coughs again* Silverleaf: You've got greencough and we are out of catmint. Great. I'm not going to go running to other clans yet. Is there any tansy left, Pepperpaw? Pepperpaw: Not as far as I know. Silverleaf: Do you know any patches in the territory? Pepperpaw: No, I don't. Silverleaf: I'll go look for some. Pepperpaw, stay here, with Poppystar. Pepperpaw: Okay. Poppystar: *falls over and starts coughing* Fluffpaw: Poppystar!! *Runs over to her with tears all over her face* Silverleaf: Great, now there is nothing in the territory. Poppystar: It'd okay Silverleaf. I'm about to join StarClan anyhow. Pepperpaw: What? Icemist: What is going on? Poppystar: I hope StarClan will accept me. Littlestorm will make a great leader. Farewell, everyone. *eyes look glazed* Silverleaf: Poppystar? Poppystar: *Doesn't respond* Pepperpaw: No! Fluffpaw: POPPYSTAR NOOOOOO!!!!! *sinks into her fur* Icemist: Poppystar died of greencough. Silverleaf: And it was all my fault. It was probably blackcough, mousebrain. Icemist: So Littlestorm's leader? Well, okay... Fluffpaw:*looks at clanmates with dull eyes* Littlestar- We will mourn Poppystar's death for moons to come. But I must appoint a deputy. I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Mistfang will be the deputy of SkyClan. Flufpaw:*looks at Littlestar with her dull and clouded eyes* Littlestar- *pads to Poppystar's body* Help me, Poppystar. I still need you guidance. Fluffpaw: All i want is Poppystar! Peppermint: It'll be okay. *licks friend's shoulder* Fluffpaw: Why did Poppystar have to die!*wails* Peppermint: It's all my fault. Fluffpaw: How is it your fault? Falconflight: I'm sure everyone is greiving for Poppystar, and she will go to starclan. But we need a deputy, and I'm willing to take the position. Littlestar? *Rainpaw is a warrior now, taking the name of Rainmist* Rainmist: I agree. Falconflight will make a great leader! Fluffpaw: Can i be a warrior?! Poppysky: I had an apprentice. Falconflight has not. I will be willing to be deputy. Fluffpaw: I vote for Poppysky! Redwing: *nods* Poppysky should be the next deputy. (roguekit): I'M LOST, HUNGRY, AND THIRSTY! MY MOTHER IS DEAD, PLEASE HELP ME!(runs to freshkill pile and takes a plump mouse) Rainmist: *snarls fiercly* YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO OUR CAMP AND TAKE OUR HARD-EARNED FRESH-KILL! *pushes the kit from the fresh-kill pile and whips around fiercly to look at the kit*